Confusion is a Small Price
by TurquoiseDragonfly
Summary: Just another take on the missing scenes from Election Day and Transition, with Josh & Donna's thoughts on their long journey together.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I wrote this to try and find some closure for myself from the Josh and Donna love story that was The West Wing. I've been too obsessed recently, and needed to work through these missing scenes for myself, to see how I could believe everything was resolved.

I don't think the way I write Josh & Donna is for everyone, to my mind, they changed a lot during the final two series and I didn't see nearly enough of them, especially together to see how this impacted. But this is how I imagine them and their missing scenes from Election Day, and Transition.

Thanks for all the other J&D fics, I've loved them all, and I'm glad I'm not the only obsessive! It's great to see how many different interpretations of their relationship there are out there. I hope this helps someone else with their obsession, as other fics have helped me.

Thanks to Aaron Sorkin & John Wells, I love you both with a passion, sorry for borrowing your characters and creations, but it's hard not to borrow from something so gobsmackingly perfect.

* * *

**Confusion is a Small Price**

"Did you ever, come on board?"

He says the words, but she had moved the pieces. He'd been busy getting a dark horse candidate to the brink of the presidency, and she'd taken advantage of his distraction, changing the nature of the game. Check in three moves, he can't see a way out, he doesn't want a way out, but this is her game now and she is making the final play.

He loves her. His Donna. It had taken too long to realise, she had become a part of him before he was able to put a name to his emotions. It's not easy realising you are in love, and when your boss has just put her on a helicopter heading for the arms of 'Commander Wonderful'. _"Oh, get it together, would you please?"_ He tried. _"These are stories which would make me like you"_, why hadn't he known earlier? Realising you are in love is just the start, and unfortunately the route from friendship to relationship is overcomplicated especially when he is a monomaniacal workaholic, she is the indispensible assistant, and they have both spent years carefully moving the game pieces into a work oriented pseudo marriage style blockade. Exciting, stimulating, ambiguous, constricting, stale-mate.

_Did you ever, come on board?_ He can't believe he is asking. The answer is no, he knows the answer will be no, but a small part of him needs to hear that she had never really left him for Will. She had left The White House, but they wouldn't be here with just a final few moves to play if she had left him.

"No."

"Never had a campaign fling?"

The cross-examination was un-gentlemanly but he is out of his depth.

"No."

He's closing his eyes and leaning back into the moment. He's trying to see the whole board. How much did Donna's decision to leave the White House inform his decision to seek out Santos? It may have been inadvertent but he had to admit that Donna's move had helped him along this path. The path that Leo laid out from his hospital bed. Josh would never have 'Found his Guy' if Leo hadn't released him by promoting CJ. Donna releasing him from his personal tie to the West Wing was the final push he needed to take this path. Was it all ending today, or was this just another beginning? He is glad that Donna and Leo are with him however it plays out.

She's moved to sit beside him.

A professional political operative. A woman who's opinions matter, to more than just him. A spokesperson for the next president of the United States, someone people listen to. Respected as a colleague and appreciated as a friend by her peers. Donna. Tall, blonde, beautiful. Donna. The woman who can make him smile. The woman who can make him forget how worried he is about the hours to come. How could he have thought her, 'his'. This Donna is all her own. And she's letting him back into her life.

He must remember to breathe. If he can summon his wits he can hope this is a beginning that counts, but he's losing his mind to his more base senses. He can smell her shampoo mingling into the smell of scotch.

"You want another drink?"

"No."

She's making her final move. Her power play. She's walking away, but this time they both know he is following her.

He can feel everything. His hands, his face, his spine, the scotch burning down his throat into his warm belly. He jumps to catch up with her, it's the only move left to him, and the only move he wishes to make.

* * *

The elevator doors close. They're standing side by side. Donna believes she has mastered the sultry look, well, until she turns and spots his soppy grin and her face betrays her by slowly returning his smile. She reaches out with her little finger seeking some small contact. His fingers brush against her palm. She wonders if she is feeling the future echoes of her long awaited orgasm reverberating back through time as her insides tighten. Maybe not.

The elevator doors spring back to life and she releases his hand, walking resolutely past her hotel room to the far end of the corridor, only stopping when she reaches his door. There's an awkward moment when he can't decide if he should pass the card to her, or open the door himself. She was his assistant for a long time and sometimes she can't help but fall back into the practicalities of caring for Josh. Not that it was ever part of her job description, but the lines between boss and assistant had been blurred from the day she hired herself.

Bartlet for America had been a breath of fresh air for a flighty college drop out from Wisconsin. She's still not sure what made her seek out the campaign. She'd not been making much sense post break-up, and she certainly couldn't give a coherent reason for leaving the campaign for her unworthy boyfriend. It hadn't taken her long to realise the mistake though, to return to the intense, unpredictability of campaign life and Josh.

Looking back she wonders if she was in love with Josh the whole time, but in reality this probably isn't the case or at the very least it's not something she'd considered.

She was intensely grateful to him. She wore his credentials in preference to her own, until the secret service got involved. But it was the job and the opportunities she was grateful for, bouncing from state to state with a large campaign team, helping research any number of policy positions, meeting passionate young activists; and ultimately, developing the close bonds of friendship that allowed work with Josh to swallow up her free time with no noticeable loss.

Josh was her friend and boss first, but after she almost lost him for a second time she had to acknowledge that the roots of their friendship had pierced her heart. Rosslyn was hard, for all of them. But Yo-Yo Ma produced her own personal moment of heartbreak. There had been signs all week, he was on edge and angry, but she knew he shouldn't be alone that night. Something had changed after the performance, he was scared, still angry, but scared. He insisted on being alone. Alone with destructive thoughts. She bought him coffee the following morning. She was that worried she left home early to take him coffee to his apartment. Coffee. He didn't see her. He was leaving as she pulled up. His hand weird, bandaged.

She wouldn't have noticed the window if he hadn't looked back. Trying to run your hands through your hair doesn't work so well with bandages. A few deep breaths to compose herself and Josh and his car were gone. A few more deep breaths and she was crossing the street. Letting herself in. Violating Josh's space. She had a key, she'd let herself in before, but only when Josh was recuperating or she'd consented to collect something for him. There was blood, on the window, on the floor, on a towel in the hamper.

She had let one of the nurses at the emergency room comfort her - having mistaken Donna for the distressed wife. It wasn't hard for Donna to pretend. Not nearly hard enough.

She was more careful afterwards. Tried to be more careful afterwards. She didn't want to be the clichéd assistant. She played the game: banter, work, friendship. But whether she knew it or not, sabotaging Josh's relationships just as surely as he had sabotaged hers. Albeit using the opposing strategy: eagerly supporting his flawed attempts to pair with unsuitable women, antagonistic women. She could just picture the curly haired child Josh pushing over a brash young girl in the playground. It probably worked, his curls were very cute, but holding hands in the playground for half an hour then fighting for half an hour, doesn't count as a successful relationship after third grade. Of course refusing to bring him coffee for eight years, then moving to work for the opposition isn't any better.

But Donna has moved on from the cliché. Lou is her boss. Well that's how Donna tries to see it. And even she knows that their eight year coffee spat was an inconsequential aspect of an eight year partnership. Unequal, but a partnership. It is time for something new: In her dreams, another kind of partnership. Equal. Uncomplicated. Supportive.

They're standing in his room. Foreheads, noses, hips touching. Breathing in one another. Slowly rocking into a pirouette. If there were music playing you'd call it dancing, but they're just finding their centre. Completing the final orbits of their long slow spiral deep into one another's lives.

His voice breaks "are you…"

"Josh, I'm sure. We wouldn't be here if I weren't." She's suddenly apprehensive. Did she give him enough time to process this? Is this his choice? She can feel his choice at her hip, but she needs his mind as well as his body.

She's tensed up and he can feel it. "I'm sure Donna," he's whispering into her ear. Did she imagine it? He draws back "I'm sure" he says again, this time looking deep into her eyes, so she understands.

Relaxing again, she runs her fingers through his curls, drawing him back to her, capturing his lower lip, resuming their delicate dance.

He's exploring her lips, his hands drawing delicate patterns on the small of her back raising her top. Are the goosebumps from the cool of the night air? Probably not. She removes his jacket, disappointed for a moment that this means relinquishing his hands from their comforting caress, but he's taking advantage, helping her out of her top - she's sighing - that means relinquishing his lips, but it's all for a good cause. A very good cause. He's trailing kisses down her neck, across her shoulder, down her arm.

She doesn't think he was paying attention. His other hand has discovered a breast, and it's only now he appears to notice she's down to her bra. He's mesmerised. He's running a finger down her chest, over the curve of her breast, her nipple calling to him, puckering under the silky fabric as he plays with it between his fingers. She feels echoes from her future again, anticipation is pulling her onto her chosen path.

His head snaps back up. He has that caught with his hand in the cookie jar look. He's not used to this yet. She hopes with practice this will become second nature. She's been watching his dawning realisation with amusement, the slow smile lighting her face again.

Once she has his shirt off she's not sure she can spot his scar in the dim light. She can feel it when she explores his chest, but it's probably not good idea to draw attention to it right now.

He's found the zipper on her skirt. Does he know there's also a clasp? No. Tugging isn't going to help.

Ooops, Donna remembers "Pantyhose!" she exclaims, "When we win this I want research money. 'How to remove your pantyhose without interrupting the moment'. There's got to be a doctoral candidate somewhere willing to write their thesis on the phenomenon. It should have been in the stump speech. It's a vote winner Josh, woman's issue and all."

"How much will you need?" He is kicking off his shoes and socks as she removes the offending pantyhose.

"Well, we're talking college campus research, so a keg and a stack of pizza and you'll probably get a line of women willing to divest themselves of their underwear in no time."

Josh closes his eyes and shakes his head "Why didn't my college have half naked women?"

"Are you whining Joshua?"

"Absolutely not Donatella. I was just about to count my blessings."

* * *

Donna's panties. This isn't the first time he's held Donna's panties, but this is the first time they're filled with… well… Donna. Straddling him, grinding against his pants, his cock straining for freedom.

She pushes him back across his bed, treating his chest to a series of butterfly kisses, her sweeping hair adding to the sensation. Oh that feels good, but Donna playfully biting his nipple while her panties are doing such a good job of stimulating him is likely to end this evening sooner than Donna intends.

"Donna?" he's grabbing her hands, encouraging her to sit up so he can regain some control. "Donna?"

"You ok?" her voice has gone high, she's worried.

"Yes Donna" Oh, that came out lower than he'd intended. He's flipping her over, laying down beside her, giving his cock some relief. Stroking her beautiful belly. "Very ok darling."

"Darling?" She's smiling.

"Just trying something?" his voice is too high now, he coughs "Um, sweetheart?"

"Try again, maybe Sam can help you pen something suitable."

He's confused, "What does Sam call you?"

She's resolute. "Donna."

"Yeah, that works." He's hopeful he's regained control of his vocal chords, and his cock is returning to its regular level of interest in the situation.

He's running a finger under her bra strap. Releasing a breast. He can't remember, did that mad British Ambassador ever compliment Donna's breasts? Someone should. It would probably be inappropriate to ask for a presidential proclamation honouring them, but it's a thought he can tease her with in the future. He has other ways of teasing her now. She's moaning beneath his mouth. Sucking, nipping. She's arching her back, he's working on the clasp, removing her bra, allowing him access to the other breast. He can't decide if he has a favourite, but they both deserve his attention.

She's bucking her hips his fingers teasing just inside the material of her panties. He's working her slowly, increasing her need, as he moves closer to the apex of her desire.

He's cupping her. Easily slipping a long finger into her core. Two fingers, she's ready, squeezing him rhythmically, welcoming him, pulling him inside. He's taking his time, moving in and out, concentrating on the upper wall, he's hoping to find her sweet spot. A moan. That sounds promising. He's sucking her nipple, pulling it into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. He increases the intensity as he's exploring her insides, providing her with the pressure she desires. His thumb gives relief to her clit, he can feel it throbbing as she rocks against him, encouraging him. Faster. Harder. She's close, another tug at her nipple and she shudders. The start of the first of her orgasms, his orgasms, the ones he will give her. The ones he can watch, share, enjoy. How long can he help maintain this one? He continues to gently massage her until she stops shuddering and contracting around him. Her eyes open her mouth forms the words "Thank you". She's happy, warm, relaxed.

He removes his fingers from her warm, wet embrace. He should wash up.

_Oh my_, he's been neglecting his cock. He shouldn't have stood up so fast, it's still caged in his trousers.

He's washing his hands. A vision appears in the mirror, she has followed him into the bathroom, an almost naked waif with the dishevelled hair and sated face. She's picked up her clothes, deposited them on the counter. He's surprised, she's recovered quickly, ready for round two.

She hooks her fingers into the waistband of his trousers. The top of her head against his chest looking down at the obvious bulge.

Hesitantly she asks "Do you have condoms?" she's looking up, slightly ashamed "I do, but they're in my room, I'm sorry, I forgot, I'll get them. I should have thought about it earlier, I really wasn't planning on … this … this evening. I just got…" does she growl? "… lucky."

He reaches for his washbag. Places an unopened packet of condoms in her hands.

"… 'kay…" She's thinking "Josh... Why do you have condoms?"

He kisses her forehead. "It seems I accidentally kissed a beautiful woman a couple of weeks ago, and well, I kinda hoped there might be some kind of follow up." He shrugs, charmingly of course.

"Accidentally?"

"Fortuitously!"

"Belatedly?" Maybe she means it, but she's smiling, teasing. He wonders if they could have had this earlier. He was ready in Germany, after Gaza. He grimaces. The timing was against them, and that was the beginning of the end. Maybe not the end, the interlude?

She's unbuttoning his pants. The foil packet containing the condom between her teeth. So she doesn't lose/forget this one? He lets his pants fall to the ground and steps towards her. His hands on her hips he is walking her back to the bed. It's late. It was late before they started, he doesn't have the energy to slam her against the wall. He has a bed, and he intends to use it.

* * *

She removes his boxers. Carefully easing his cock from the material, stroking it with her fingertips, exploring the parts of Josh that have been denied to her for so long, massaging his balls. He gasps. He's gently stroking her jaw taking the packet from her teeth and placing it on the nightstand, kissing her, probing deep into her mouth.

"I want you inside me Josh" She's kneading his ass, pulling him closer.

She's falling back onto the bed, but no, he's supporting her, gently lowering her. He's lifting her hips, pulling her panties down her thighs, over her long legs. Kissing her at unexpected intervals up one lucky leg until he teasingly circles her clit with his tongue. She's wet, still wet from her last orgasm, awaiting the next. They are both reaching for the condom packet, the anticipation is liquefying her insides, she knows he must be aching for release as he rolls the condom down his cock. He's between her legs, his hands separating her thighs, making room for his hips, his cock.

He's above her, he's inside her, flexing his hips, finding his place. She encircles him with her legs, as they attempt to find their rhythm. A rhythm where they can be more than boss and assistant, more than friends, more than the sum of their history. A rhythm that will allow them a new future, healing the rift that has separated them since Gaza. Her hands in the curls at the nape of his neck. Studying his face drinking in his eyes. Can they do this? Can this be their future?

She is over thinking. She knows it. She can't plan her future yet. The country will decide their future tomorrow. When the polls open, everyone will get to vote on her future. For the time being she has to live in the present. Enjoy the distraction. Flexing to meet his thrust. Groaning in glorious agony as he slams deeper hitting the sweet spot burning inside her, again and again. Her spine is melting, she feels herself begin to unravel, shuddering, drawing Josh along with her. One last shuddering thrust and he joins her.

They are breathing deeply. In unison. Their foreheads almost touching. He slips out of her. There is nothing to say, she wanted this, she has been waiting for this for a long time, but now she waits. The polls will decide what kind of future they have. She must breathe.

* * *

He rolls off her. Pushing off the bed, he heads to the bathroom to flush the condom. He splashes water on his face, flashing a brief half smile to his reflection in the mirror.

Donna has arranged herself under the covers. He is getting back into bed. She kisses him chastely on the cheek, rolls away from him, and makes herself comfortable wriggling into her pillow. She is sleeping in his bed. He can't sleep. He studies her. The curve of her back, her shoulder, her spine.

He thinks she's skipped a move again. Just like when she hired herself. Shouldn't there be awkward conversation? And in his limited experience there was usually cuddling. He's lost. If she's not going to walk him through, then he is definitely lost. He smiles. Confusion is a small price to pay for sex with Donna.

* * *

He wakes, groggy. The sun's already high in the sky, streaming through the drapes. He's not slept this late in… well… he can't remember, but it's been a long time. The room is too quiet, she's not here, all he can hear is the hum of the air conditioning.

He rubs his eyes, runs his hands through his hair, grabs a bottle of water from the nightstand. Did Donna leave it there? It's still cool from the refrigerator, how long has she been gone?

He can't stay in bed. His mind's racing, despite knowing there's nothing he needs to do. No call sheet to respond to. No positions to staff. Nobody seeking favours. Not for another week at least, just Donna. And she's been easy, patient, a comforting presence. It's amazing he survived the past year without her. He couldn't have survived Leo without her. He can't remember what they'd talked about, but she had listened, held him, reminding him that tomorrow would come.

Where is she? Her purse is on the coffee table, the book she's reading, discarded on the couch. Well, she can't have gone far if she left her purse. He opens the doors to the balcony, letting the warm Hawaiian air fill his lungs. The happy splashing sounds from the pool below make him think of warm water soothing his aching shoulders. A shower. That's a plan.

The bathroom smells of suntan lotion. The smell of Donna Moss on vacation. He can't say he doesn't enjoy massaging her pale Wisconsin skin. Alabaster. The steam, the shower gel, her shower gel, the washcloth invigorating his body, he can feel himself rising, reaching, touching. He turns the faucet to cold. He doesn't want her to return to the sight of that. He's not ready for that. He needs the talk. She said they didn't have to, but now he realises he needs it.

The cold water has calmed him. Awoken him to a truth, he needs to talk, think. He wraps himself in a towel and heads out to the balcony to dry in the sun. He can see Donna now his mind has cleared. She's swimming languidly on her back down below. He watches. Another two lengths and she reaches for the side. Pushes herself out of the pool in one smooth movement, sitting dangling her legs, drying her face with her towel.

She's spotted him. He can see her smiling. Ok, he can't see her smiling, but he knows she is. He's smiling back. She walks to her sun lounger, wraps her sarong around her hips and picks up her tote. He should have noticed it was missing before. She's heading back into the hotel.

He's still leaning over the balcony when she returns. She wraps her arms around his waist as he turns to kiss her. They stand wrapped in one another for a moment enjoying the reunion.

He squeezes her. "Are you ready for lunch? We can get room service." If they're going to have _the talk_ he'd prefer to eat in their room than head out.

She nods "Chicken Salad please, can you order? I need to wash off the chlorine."

* * *

He has dressed while she was in the shower. Shorts, ok, they aren't that short, barely show off his calves, but he can't quite get used to them. The loose white shirt is more him, but very few of the buttons are in use. He clears the table, to make way for their meal, then collapses into the couch, watching Donna. He loves watching her relaxed.

She's piled up her still damp hair, pulling on utilitarian white panties and a matching white bra. She dumps the towels in the bathroom as she heads to the closet. When did she unpack her suitcase? Ok, they've been here three days, but he didn't notice this domesticity. The tight white shirt pulled over her bra reminds him of his catholic schoolgirl fantasy, not that he's upset when she pairs it with indecent denim hotpants. Not even a _fantasy_ catholic schoolgirl could wear denim hotpants for Josh. There's always the fantasy farm girl though, that's more Donna.

Smoothing back the bed sheets she spots him watching her.

"Do you fancy whale watching tomorrow Joshua?"

He groans.

"Did you forget you brought me to Hawaii? Waterfalls or Whales, your choice, and the waterfalls mean hiking."

"I knew I preferred Montana, roasting fires and snugly blankets, and nobody making me leave the room."

"We'd have gone skiing though." She doesn't sound like she'd have given him a choice.

"Whales it is then." He doesn't mind. He wants to take her out. Explore.

The food has arrived. She's investigating the trolley to see what's under the cloches as he tips the waiter.

"Salad?" she asks.

"Isn't that what you wanted? Chicken salad?"

"I mean this", she says holding out his salad niçoise.

"That's mine, tuna!" he grins.

"I can see it's tuna, silly, I'm just surprised it's salad, did they refuse to burn a burger for you?"

"I did order fries as well."

"Thanks!" She pulls them towards her digging in. He should have foreseen this.

* * *

"Shall I ask the concierge to organise whale watching for tomorrow?" she asks "We can go at sunset, if that's not _too romantic_? It'll be good to get out of the hotel."

"Sunset's good." His voice is high. Fork almost to his mouth. He puts it back to his half empty plate. "I'm sorry."

She smiles "For not leaving the hotel? It takes two Josh, we've been… preoccupied. And you needed a little stress relief. A lot of stress relief." She pauses "Are you ok baby?"

"Yes. No… I mean I'm sorry this took so long, I'm sorry I pushed you away, I'm sorry I didn't let you go sooner, I didn't give you the opportunities you deserved. I'm sorry I sent you to Gaza. I'm sorry I didn't hire you back."

She puts down her fork. "We're… we're having the talk?" She's surprised.

"Yes, I need to. I'm sorry. I can't skip this step. I don't want to skip this. I want you to know I'm sorry, and I don't want to lose you again because I refused to talk."

"Kay" she sips her wine "One at a time, why didn't you hire me back?"

"I couldn't."

"Josh!"

"No, I mean, I couldn't because it was too hard. I missed you too much, seeing you with Will. You were different, free. I was… jealous?"

"Of Will?"

"Of everything he could give you." He whispers "You called him your teacher."

"I was joking Josh. Well, no, he taught me a lot, and so did you. But it was the campaign that gave me the opportunities. I couldn't have that in the West Wing. Will relied on me because he had to, everyone else was twelve. You, Lou, gave me the same opportunities working for Santos and there were a lot more adults on board after the convention."

"And you and Will?"

"Josh!"

"Sorry" he breathes.

"He told me to go for it. With you. The day we kissed… Don't let me play poker!"

He remembers, "I couldn't stop smiling that day. Everyone thought it was the numbers. Did I hug Annabeth?"

"Yes" she growls.

"It hurt… not being with you." He adds seeing she was confused. "It hurt so much I couldn't bear seeing you. I'm glad Lou insisted on having you. There was too much for me to say, too much for me to get past. It was my fault."

"I'm the one who left Josh. I'm sorry, I should have warned you."

"No, it happened before that. Germany."

"I was in an explosion Josh. I was drugged. I could hardly get you coffee."

His breathing's fast. He doesn't need reminding about the explosion. Does she know he's traced the faint scars over her body, trying not to cry?

"I'm the one who left Donna. I was expecting too much. I was in love, and finally ready to tell you. I didn't know if you'd be ok, I was desperate. Leo sent me. He knew. And…"

"Colin?"

He waits, whispers "I was expecting too much. Things changed after that. I couldn't be normal again."

"You were in love?"

He said it, he can't take it back now. "Yessss."

"I was so scared Josh. You'll never know what it was to see you by my bed." She blinks away her tears. "You _were_ in love?"

"I _am_ in love Donna. I _have_ been in love for a long time."

"When did you know?"

"Does it matter?"

"No"

"I threw snowballs at your window."

She giggles. "You had help."

"Yes, but I was the good cop. And Charlie was whining about Zoe, and Toby & Danny, well, they have their own romantic issues."

"Will was there…"

"Thanks for remembering that Donna."

She grins. "Will's seeing someone you know. Classified! … Leo knew?"

"We never talked about it, we're men, but yeah. He knew I needed to be with you. He knew why." He changes tack. "When…" he can't ask.

"When did I know I was in love with you?"

He nods.

"Who says I'm in love with you?" she pours herself another glass of wine and moves to the couch.

"Leo, Joey Lucas, Sam, Zoey, Helen Santos." He can go on. He gets up and follows her.

"Helen? How does Helen know?"

He's incredulous "She chose you as her Chief of Staff, you don't think she pays attention to you?" he sighs, more apologetic "She saw how I changed around you, and I guess she worked out it goes both ways." Incredulous again "And anyone who didn't know before _will_ notice we're both out of the office."

She wriggles round so she's facing him. Their legs entwined in the space between them.

He realises he hasn't said it. Not properly. "I love you Donnatella."

She smiles. "I love you Josh." She pauses. "I've loved you for a long time. But…" she paused again.

"But? If you're going to pause, it probably shouldn't be there Miss Campaign Spokesperson Moss." He tickles her ankle.

"That's the kind of the point Josh. I was your assistant. We couldn't have worked together as we did, and have this as well."

He can't deny it, how could it have been different? He knows it couldn't have been. It took an explosion for him to think he could tell her.

"We were both hurt by what we didn't have. But…"

"… we could have hurt each other much more doing this in the West Wing?" he finishes her thought.

"I couldn't have told you how I felt when I was working for you."

"Technically" he squeeks "you were working for me when you jumped me."

She throws a pillow at him mimicking him "Hi, I'm Josh Lyman, and you all work for me." He had lost all subtlety in the final weeks of the campaign, and had been asked to stay out of local campaign offices after that outburst. She's sticking her tongue out at him. "You know what I meant Josh, and I wasn't going to wait for you to take the initiative."

"I'm a Fulbright Scholar Donna, I'd have got there eventually."

"You had a plan? Did it involve insulting me somehow? Pulling my pigtails and hoping I'd realise you wanted sex?"

"I didn't have a plan. I did have condoms though." He says brightly.

She shakes her head. "Congratulations!"

"Hey, they came in handy." He would appreciate a little credit.

"I'm not on the pill."

"I'm a Fulbright Scholar baby! I've worked that out for myself."

"I was advised against it after…"

He runs his finger up the scar on her leg. Remembers her being rushed to surgery struggling to breathe, a blockage in the artery to her lung. "Blood clots?"

"Yeah, and with all the travelling for the campaign it was a bad idea. Of course it wasn't like there was any sex after, so…"

He can see tears in her eyes. "Have you talked to someone about Gaza?"

"Not really. I know I should."

He closes his eyes. "I spoke to Stanley. I was a wreck after you left, and couldn't get it all straight in my head."

She moves up the couch and settles with her head on his chest his arms holding her close. There's more to discuss, but now they just need to hold one another.

* * *

"Yo-Yo Ma. I knew I loved you after I took you to the emergency room... I brought coffee to your apartment after Yo-Yo Ma because I was worried about you. You didn't see me, you'd just left. I saw the window. I told Leo."

He giggles. "Stanley's a fraud, he made out like he was psychic."

"I let myself in Josh. To your apartment. I saw the blood. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone in, but I had to see."

"You brought me coffee?"

"Yes Josh."

"Thank you. For telling Leo."

"Josh. Did you break up my relationships deliberately."

"No" he's emphatic. "Not Jack. I tried really hard to keep my distance. He messed up Donna, I couldn't get him transferred if I had wanted."

"And…"

"The others weren't relationships Donna. I'm sorry, I didn't like it when you dated, and I didn't make it easy for you to date."

"And…"

"There's probably a good reason you could only get dates with Republicans. Most of the Democrats sensed to stay away, well the ones in the West Wing, and on the Hill."

"I should be really mad."

"Donna. Did you try to set me up with Joey Lucas because you didn't want people to know you liked me?"

She giggles. "You're not that astute Josh. Did she tell you that?"

"Yes."

"You started it Josh, I just encouraged it. She's nice. You wore your sexy suit for her Joshua."

"My regular, sexy Tuesday suit". He kisses her, pauses, "Amy?" he probably shouldn't be bringing her into this.

She's trying to regulate her tone, her breathing. "We aren't ever going to be friends Josh." Should she continue? "Amy crosses the line into antagonism too often. She's great at her job, passionate, but passion without compromise isn't enough. You were never good for one another. You got her fired twice, and she almost got you fired twice. She's not good for you, and she isn't good for us." She pauses "She asked me…"

"Asked you what."

"If I was in love with you."

"When."

"After the Vice President resigned."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing… Josh..." She's tensed up, apprehensive. "I was distancing myself before I left for Gaza. I had a long chat with CJ, it was a lockdown, we were locked in together, and we both said some things we regret. Things we would never have said if we'd been able to walk away. But what was said made me think. Made me realise how stupid it was to turn down jobs and eligible men because of a relationship that wasn't going to happen. I couldn't wait any more. Not when it had been said out loud. That's when it started."

He's silent. Breathing. Processing, Thinking. He starts quietly "I thought I could tell you how I felt in Germany. But it shouldn't have taken a bomb, nearly losing you, for me to admit it, to forget I was your boss. I couldn't forget I was your boss Donna, I had responsibilities, to you, to the president, we had responsibilities for one another, I sent you there." He pauses. "I can't unravel it Donna, even now I can't unpick it. I can't reconcile how I felt about you, how that fit in with our jobs. I just know I couldn't tell you. I know you couldn't tell me, and you shouldn't have had to wait for me."

He continues more hopeful "What we had wasn't healthy. Colin could see it. See through me. It hurt losing you, but that wasn't the end. It was the interlude. Can this be a new beginning?"

"We can't forget our past Josh. We have to accept it the good and the bad, and move on. There's plenty to love about our past. We were paid to spend all our time together. Nobody is that lucky."

"I wonder if I'd have tried to kiss you, if you'd danced with me."

"When?" she's confused.

"After the Illinois primary. You wouldn't dance with me. Instead you told me my dad died."

"I'm sorry Josh." She squeezes his hand. His dad and Leo were both lost on campaigns, she couldn't bear remembering his face.

"My mom wants us to visit, she can't believe it took me this long." He's stroking her wrist, distracting himself.

"Things always seem so much simpler when you're looking in. We got there in the end Josh, we just took the scenic route. You told your mom about us?"

"Yes."

"So. Does that mean there's an _us_?"

"Yes Donatella. It's what we both want, right?"

She smiles. "Yes Josh. I believe it's what we both want."

"Will you move in with me?"

The pause is killing him.

"Yes. On condition we discuss it to see if it's working in a few weeks. I love you Josh, and I don't want to ruin this by moving too fast."

He's laughing at her. She gets up. Haughtily. Clears their plates onto the trolley and calls housekeeping.

"I'm going for a walk, Joshua."

He bounces off the couch. "Can I come with you? Or would that be moving too fast?" He's teasing her. Bouncing around her, trying to get her to laugh with him. She's slathering herself in suntan lotion. When she's done she wipes her hands on his face. Smearing suntan lotion down his nose. He takes it as an invitation. He grabs his wallet and sunglasses and follows her out the door. She has her magic tote, he's never quite sure what's inside, but there's probably a wide brimmed hat and sunglasses. Maybe a bottle of water if she's not been too distracted by his antics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm very glad that at least some of you are enjoying exploring this version of Donna and Josh. Thanks especially to AuggieDeeksNico ( u/321921/AuggieDeeksNico) for enabling, encouraging, supporting & Betaing this section!

As ever love and kisses to Aaron Sorkin & John Wells … I promise I'll give your characters and world back very soon! x

* * *

Donna's pleased. She hasn't seen Josh this buoyant for far too long. The sleep, the sex, and the peace and quiet have brought him back from the edge. She can't pretend she's annoyed with him for long, and before they reach the ocean she's holding his hand. Is it possible he can really do this, run the Santos White House and have a life?

He started _the talk_ but does he know she isn't finished?

She smiles, squeezes his hand. It's her way of thanking him for realising that despite their back to front relationship they can't substitute sex for communication. Not if they want this to be more than a fling.

She still has a lot to say, a lot to discuss, but she's not sure where to start. "Do you think about our future?" It's as good an opening as any.

"Yes. We've had nothing but future for nine years Donna. It's hard to remember what we've never had."

"Did you get past the fantasy though?"

He stops the warm water pooling around their ankles as she turns back to him. "Well, it's possible I spent _some_ time lingering on the fantasy, I had to hope that at least once, instead of tying my tie you'd slam me into the wall and kiss me till my brain, melted, then…"

She can see him fidgeting. "Are you blushing?"

He's embarrassed. "Our relationship was _largely_ oral in nature. It wasn't a _huge_ stretch…"

"I think you mean verbal Joshua, and I was asking if you got _past_ the fantasy." She thinks, "And don't for one minute think you're getting lucky in Leo's office!"

"I heard 'fantasy', I can't help it if you led me there, and it wasn't always me getting lucky, some of those ball gowns made me" a huge grin has replaced his face "curious to investigate 'what lies beneath'."

She's employing the look. The one she hopes will snap him back to the present away from fantasies that could _only_ have ended with them both being marched from the building and striped of their jobs.

He closes the distance between them, looks down to the retreating water at their feet, cocks his head to one side, and speaks. "The future? You mean how do we do this back in the real world?"

"Yes" she pauses "We've not had great role models. We know the West Wing doesn't make for an easy private life."

"The President and Dr. Bartlett?"

"We are not the President or Dr. Bartlett Joshua, and I'd prefer not to have to compromise my career to keep you in a job."

He pulls her into his body, kissing her shoulder. "Unfortunately you aren't in a position to supply me with drugs, or have you been growing pot in your closet to supplement your _meagre_ government wage?"

"Tylenol baby, if you need anything stronger book an appointment with your doctor."

They continue walking along the beach, the waves gently tugging at their footprints.

"I don't know how we do this Donna. I pictured our life _after_ The White House. If I'm honest, I didn't expect to be here at the start of another administration, and, I didn't expect to be running things without Leo to support me."

She reaches for his hand, entwining her fingers in his. Hoping he'll realise he isn't doing this alone.

"Do you know how much better you made me? At my job?"

She does know. She was a _very_ good assistant, but she doesn't mind hearing Josh say it.

"You made it easy to work so hard. You eased my workload, made sure I focused on the things that mattered. You grounded me, stopped my mouth getting us both fired on more than one occasion…"

She's blushing, reminded of his fantasy.

"… you made me explain my decisions, made me understand them, made sure they were the right choices. _You_ were my compass, my north. I could make the right choices with you standing strong beside me."

"I'm still beside you Josh. You have all that still, I just won't be getting you coffee, doing your filing, answering your phones."

"You never got me coffee Donna."

"See, you can't miss me _that_ much. And that's a blatant lie, I got you coffee on more than one occasion, and beer from my mini-fridge."

"Oh god, I'm going to be lost without the mini-fridge. Sitting chatting after a big win with a beer and a beautiful woman. It was even more important after the losses."

"I get an office Josh, it's at the other end of the building, but I'll still be there when you need to bore someone with a detailed account of your brilliance. If you're lucky I may even regale you with the fascinating accomplishments of my day."

"Mmmmmm, you get walls baby."

"Not in Leo's office, definitely not in my office! And do you realise you'll have some decidedly hunky secret service guys cramping your style, very soon?"

"There's no need to look so happy about that Miss Moss. I've been perfectly capable of cramping my own style for years without any assistance from the secret service."

They walk in silence for a while, listening to the whisper of the ocean.

She remembers what worries her. "I need to know you'll talk to me. Listen to me. I know it isn't going to be easy, I know you'll need to stay late, although I hope it won't be to keep your beautiful assistant chatting past her bedtime. I know there are going to be late nights, weekends and times we'll be apart, but I need to know that we _will_ remember to talk, remember to listen to one another. Remember that sometimes there are things more important than work."

He squeezes her hand. "I hated not talking to you, while we were apart. I wanted to call you so many times. You were in the same hotel once, across the corridor. I couldn't bear it. Being so close, but so far. I just wanted to chat, lay on the bed like I used to, listening to you talk about the day, telling me all the things I missed, all the things I should have done. Ranting at the late night news coverage. Laughing at the clueless pundits. Ending the day together."

"Iowa. We were in Iowa Josh."

He turns to face her. "I nearly knocked on your door."

She grins, "I nearly opened it."

She breaks eye contact, chuckles to herself, laughs at him, her hands on his chest, laughing at the absurdity of it all. He's joining in, or maybe chuckling at her mania. There's nothing they can do about the past but laugh at their absurdities.

When they calm down he talks. "We'll talk Donna. We'll rant, we'll shout, we'll laugh, we'll cry. And we'll remember that sometimes… sometimes…" He raises his voice to the Pacific. "… there _really_ are things more important than work."

She chuckles again "I don't think the rest of Hawaii need convincing, just make sure I don't need to remind _you_ too often."

She's thinking, silent, pensive. She can feel the tears at her eyes. She's suddenly angry. "God Josh, it's not that easy." She walks up the beach and collapses into the sand, head on her knees.

He sits beside her, leaning back on his arms. "I know. We, we could wait, until we've settled into this administration."

She's chastising the sea. "The first 100 days, midterms, re-election. I'm not a fucking martyr Josh. I've _been_ a martyr for long enough, I've done my waiting, this is _my_ time."

"I didn't ask you to wait."

"Get your head out' your ass."

"I didn't want this."

_Oh god, this is what a broken heart feels like._ Her body fights for oxygen.

"I mean I thought about our future, growing old together, watching our kids grow up, grandkids, white picket fence, swing on the porch."

She can breathe again, but she's far from mollified. "Great, why don't I just sit at home, wait for you to nose dive your political career so we can move to the suburbs and die slowly."

"It wasn't my name on the ticket."

"Don't pretend you're that naïve. God Josh, did you really not think about the future? Did you think the democratic party would die with Bartlett? I chose this. I wanted to win."

"I wanted to win..."

"I wanted to win so we could govern Josh, not to prove I had the biggest balls. I didn't fall into this. I chose to be part of a democratic future."

"I chose a good man. I wanted him to govern. I have to do this."

"You chose the next President of the United States. You don't have to stand beside him, but you will, unless you can think of someone better for the job. God Josh, times change, we are the democratic party. You, Sam, Lou, Ronna, me, Annabeth, Will, Bram, hell even Amy. This is ours to screw up."

"Ours?"

"One man cannot run the country, not the President, not the Chief of Staff."

"You chose this?"

She looks around, trying not to smile at him lounging back in the sand. "Sometimes you really are a democratic jackass. I didn't stick around for nine years because of your winning smile and a desperate need to get in your pants. I'm a democrat Josh, and this is my White House."

He runs a teasing finger up her spine. "Are you sure? I seem to remember you voted Republican last time."

"I'm sure Joshua. I'm not giving up the White House and I'm prepared to fight for us. Now what do you choose? Do you choose me? Do you choose the White House? Do you choose to accept the help and support of your friends and colleagues?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews guys, glad you're still reading. Thanks especially to AuggieDeeksNico ( u/321921/AuggieDeeksNico) for making sure I stick writing this story, and untangling it in Beta.

Thanks to Aaron Sorkin & John Wells for such rich fabulous characters. My only wish is that a little more had been told on screen, but I can't complain as plenty was surely implied, which in some ways is even better as everyone gets to fill the gaps themselves … this is how I'm filling those gaps! x

* * *

He stands up, and holds out his hand for Donna pulling her into his embrace, she can feel her anger diminishing in his arms, their hearts beating together.

He speaks softly "I chose you a long time ago Donatella, and now that I have you I'm not giving you up." He perks up, "Come on, we're in Hawaii and I've not bought you a cocktail yet."

She knows he's stalling, thinking, but it's what she wants, considered answers. And if he's going to buy her cocktails while he works his thoughts into some kind of order she won't complain. She pulls the hat from her tote to keep the sun from of her tear-stung eyes, as they wander back along the beach.

They could be half way back to the hotel when he speaks again. "I chose to be Chief of Staff."

"J…"

He won't let her interrupt. "Honestly Donna, I thought about it. I persuaded Santos, and I knew it meant sticking beside him."

He pauses. This time she waits for him to complete his thought.

"It was an easy choice though, a rebound, Leo pushed me to step up… and… you'd gone. If you're asking me to choose again though it's still what I want. I _want_ the White House, I _want_ the hard work that comes with it.

He continues "It's the last choice I've found hard. Choosing to accept help, trusting people to do their jobs. I screamed at Otto." He looks for her response.

"I know."

"I need to apologise."

"Are you giving him a job?"

"Yeah, he's talented, but god he's young."

"That's what everyone thought about us…" she smiles "… well, me, and Sam. Otto will get over it Josh."

He's grinning at her. "The screaming or youth?"

She's glad he's joking again. "Both."

"I want to be Chief of Staff. I want to be good at it, I don't know how Leo did it, but I want to try."

"You don't have to be Leo, the White House isn't static, every administration is different, more than the sum of its parts. You can't do it all alone, which is why you get to surround yourself with good friends and colleagues. You're smart, charming, witty, handsome, sexy, and most importantly you're a _good_ man Josh. Be someone your staff want to follow, want to stay late for, want to impress."

"I'm glad Sam said yes." His voice breaks "I'm going to need you all."

She grins. "Aw, Josh, how could he say no to all this hard work?"

"He looked like he was enjoying California!"

She looks back at the waves erasing their footprints. "Even the sand and ocean could only distract _Sam_ for so long… he knows he has a job to do, we all do."

His reaches for her hips, gently pulling them to him. "I'm glad we're doing this together." He flashes her a brief, half smile. "I'm sorry it's not going to be easier."

"I don't need it to be easy, I need it to be with you Joshua."

His hand's at the back of her neck, capturing her falling hat as he draws her to his lips.

* * *

It's his first day back, he's still on Hawaii time, so the transition offices are already buzzing as he takes a moment to breathe before opening the door. It was hard getting out of bed into the cold winter air of transition Washington. He'd wrapped himself around Donna, hoping she'd forget their return to responsibility. Buried himself into the back of her neck, holding her to his hips, investigating her warm taut belly beneath the soft material of her pyjamas. Her soft moans encouraged him, until she'd cruelly removed his hand and left him alone in his large cold bed, reminding him they were already late. The coffee she handed him after he left the shower a small consolation, but she'd be his again this evening.

He's noticed as soon as he enters the outer office, one of the busy assistants, Cindy? "Your call sheet's on your desk Mr Lyman. Sam's still in there, he doesn't have his own office yet, but he said you'd need him for most of today anyway."

"Thank you…"

"… Josh, I need five minutes." It's Lou, she sounds impatient, of course that's her default tone.

"Right now? Or do I have a moment for Sam to bring me back to speed?"

She rolls her eyes. "I'll be in my office."

"Thanks…"

It's Ronna at his side, "The President-elect's in a meeting, he asked me to put you on his schedule though, half past ten?"

"Thanks Ronna."

"Is Donna with you?" She's looking over his shoulder.

He smiles, "No, she has a meeting with Mrs Santos at Blair House, she'll be in later."

"We've missed you both." Ronna smiles a little longer than necessary, and heads off back to her job before he can say anything.

Josh leans in the doorframe to his office, watching Sam at work. He knocks politely.

"Josh! How do you feel about Tribbey for Interior? Or maybe Wallingford?"

"Tribbey! Wallingford should be on the short list though, did he lose his house seat, he'll be a good back-up." Josh pauses as Sam looks back down at the papers on his desk. "No, 'Welcome home Josh'? No warm embrace?"

Sam looks surprised "You started it, and at least I'm not greeting you with a stack of briefing documents and a harried look. Ok, so there _is_ a pile of briefing documents waiting for you, but at least you have a security pass and desk already, well, ok, I'm using your desk right now, but I should have a new office tomorrow. You look good, refreshed! How's Donna?"

Josh needs to learn to control his dimples. He's a hard nosed political operative, he can't break into dimples every time her name's mentioned.

"That good huh!? You could have told me you were taking her?"

"Sorry, I thought Lou was handling the press? Donna said she didn't have anything she couldn't hand over?" Josh drops his bags and sinks into a chair.

"I mean you could have told _me_, you know, about" Sam whispers, loudly "the two of you?"

"Hey, you were so keen to get behind my desk and put me on a plane it's a miracle I had a chance to ask _her_."

"Well, there's not much room around here, people will do much worse than chase their boss from the building to get a desk. _And_?"

Josh grins "I'm good."

"Donna?"

"We're good."

"You talked?"

"Yes Sam."

Sam tries a deep voice "And, what are your intentions?"

Josh grimaces, smiles, "You aren't her _father_ Sam."

"_You'll_ need a better answer when the _President_ asks."

Josh groans. "Luckily I'll be too busy catching up today for visits to The Oval."

"Your seeing him this evening Josh, Mrs Bartlett's hosting a Christmas party for the staff, and she's invited quite a lot of the Transition team, the President-elect, Mrs Santos, they'll all be there."

Josh groans again, "I should have been more suspicious when Donna made me bring my tux."

"Don't complain, you finally get to whisk the woman you love around the dance floor without feeling guilty because you can't work up the courage to tell her. You _have_ told her haven't you?"

"_Sam_, can we please pretend this isn't 6th grade for five minutes?"

"I'm just pleased for you Josh. _And_ I can't believe she waited this long for you to make your move."

"Sam!" he's looking embarrassed.

"Oh Josh, you let _her_ make the first move? Well, I guess she always was the organised one."

"Hey, I kissed her… accidentally… I'm still her boss, _was_, Helen Santos hired her as Chief of Staff."

"Accidentally? _Accidentally_?"

"Fortuitously! Can we drop this _please_ Sam?"

"Okay. I'm just saying, it's a good thing you get to dance with the woman you love this evening."

"Thank you! Thank you, for coming, rescuing me. You don't know how relieved I am you'll be a part of this. I'm sorry for dragging you two and a half thousand miles from your fiancée, but boy am I glad you're here. You _are_ staying aren't you?"

"Yes Josh. You've got a good team here, I've managed to spend some time with the President-elect, he's a great guy, I'm glad I voted for him. It'll be a pleasure to work with him. Thanks for coming to get me, _again_."

Josh squirms, feels slightly guilty for leaving Sam on his first week in the job. "How soon before your fiancée can join you?"

Sam's blushing "Um, she's here. She's coming this evening, she can't wait to see you."

"Does she have interviews set up while she's in town? I can call around for her if you like."

"She's got a job."

"She's staying in California?"

"No, I mean she has a job here. I _may_ have understated it a little when I said she wasn't totally opposed to the idea of coming back to Washington. She started looking for jobs before you came for me."

"You knew I'd come?"

"A part of me hoped you'd ask. We hoped you'd want us both."

"Both?"

"I told you Josh, she's has a job, she's _your_ lawyer. The President-Elect hired her last week."

"Ainsley? You're dating Anisley Hayes? She's a republican Sam!"

"I'm not dating Ainsley, I'm engaged to her Josh. And she's your lawyer even though she's still a Republican."

"Ainsley?"

"Yes, she's been living in California for a while, we met again just over a year ago, and well… _you know_." Sam pauses, "She's only just started working at the Hoover Institute out there, but when you won, well, she was out here on business, she said she spoke to CJ at Leo's funeral. She asked about the job Josh."

"I remember." Josh shakes his head. "I missed a lot while I was campaigning. I'm sorry, I should have stayed in touch better. It felt like I lost everyone. You to California, CJ & Toby barely spoke to me after I left, and Leo."

"I'm sorry Josh, I know how close you were. You didn't lose me though, I was just, _well_, on the other side of the country. And CJ's still here, she cooked me dinner, and if I'm not mistaken you still talk to Toby, he rang your blackberry, he tried to pretend it was a wrong number, but I'm sure it was him."

"Yeah, we talk. He's pretty angry still."

"It was hard for him Josh, he's always been an idealist. Of course he was going to leak information to save lives."

"It was his brother's information. He didn't pass any privileged knowledge from the White House."

"I know Josh, he did the wrong thing, but with the right intentions."

"So, what did I miss?"

"Haven't you been glued to C-span?"

His dimples are back. "_No_."

"We may have Baker for VP, Vinick for Secretary of State."

"Vinick? He's a republican Sam." Josh slumps back in his chair. "You went all bipartisan while I was otherwise engaged."

"He's a good man Josh, and the President-elect trusts him on foreign affairs. Their positions _were_ very similar throughout the election."

Josh sighs, the rabid right wing Republicans were always much easier to cope with than the reasonable kind. "Ok, hand over those briefings, I need to check nobody decided to paint the White House Republican red while I was away."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! Glad you're still reading, hopefully you won't be disappointed, I'm uploading this chapter, and the next today, so hopefully you'll enjoy them both. Thanks especially to AuggieDeeksNico ( u/321921/AuggieDeeksNico) for reading, checking, encouraging and enabling.

Thanks to Aaron Sorkin & John Wells for creating and nurturing such fabulous characters. I apologise for borrowing them, you'll get them back soon, sooner if you decide to create a Season 8! x

* * *

Donnatella Moss, Chief of Staff to the First Lady-elect. Now there's a mouthful. She takes a deep breath, maybe if she thinks of herself as the title for a while it will help her get used to her new role in the coming Administration. She knocks on the open door and walks through.

"Donna, you look fabulous, relaxed. Now, do you think someone can persuade _my_ husband to whisk me away before things get really manic?"

"I don't think they can do the transition without the President-elect I'm afraid Ma'am."

"Donna!"

"Still not accustomed to it?"

"No."

Donna smiles widely, "Well, just think of it as exposure therapy, _Ma-am_. You're going to have to get used to it eventually, and it's better you slap me than the Spanish Ambassador."

Helen chuckles.

"Well, he can be a little lecherous, so it's possible he'll deserve it, but it wouldn't play well in the press, especially not for a simple 'Ma-aming'. I could always use the whole title, First Lady-elect?

"No."

"And be prepared, some day in the very near future, somebody is going to try calling you FLOTUS."

"Not that I condone violence Donna, but whoever coined _that_ acronym really deserves a little pain. Let's stick with Helen for now, and _Ma-am_ when you absolutely have to."

Donna giggles "Of course Ma-am."

"Did Josh come home this relaxed as well? I already knew you could calm him, but I didn't realise he could make you - giddy?"

Donna's surprised. She's not used to discussing her relationship with Josh. She's not used to being in a relationship with Josh, well, not this kind of relationship, not the kind that she can talk about, not the kind that people can ask her about without a cruel pitying smile.

Donna can't help smiling just remembering that she _is_ in a relationship. The kind she _can_ discuss. "I'm sorry, I was aiming for calm and sophisticated on my first day. I really did have a very nice vacation though. Josh was definitely in need of some time away, and so was I. It was very relaxing." Donna pauses, realising a model employee probably doesn't take a weeks holiday at the start of their employment or embark on a new, complicated relationship. "I – I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you any notice, and I hope my relationship with the President-elect's Chief of Staff isn't going to cause problems."

"Oh goodness Donna, I'm pleased for you both. Josh was a different man after you joined the campaign. So long as he makes you this happy then I'm happy." Helen's smiling. "Forgive me if I'm prying, but, you worked together, before, for a long time, did you never…?"

Donna grins, nobody _ever_ mentions their long complicated history. So many moments destined to be ignored forever, well, until things changed.

Helen's eyes are wide, astonished.

Donna feels the need to explain her reaction. "Josh – Josh and I – has been a taboo subject for so long it feels strange, nice, being able to talk about it. No Helen, nothing ever happened. There were, _moments_, but we ignored them, everyone ignored them, we were both very professional…" Donna can hear herself continuing wondering why she hasn't stopped yet. "… too professional, it wasn't good for us towards the end. But we've had a lot of time to talk and now we're where we both want to be." She can feel herself blushing.

"It sounds like you took the scenic route into your relationship! You're going to have to fill me in on _all_ the details one day over a bottle of wine. Matt and I were terribly boring in comparison, we met, fell in love and got married."

"That certainly makes it easier to explain, although I doubt it was boring. So, shall we talk about staff?"

"Certainly Donna, I understand the First Lady traditionally has quite a few members of staff."

"You'll have an office Ma-am, In the East Wing. We work separately from the President-elect and the West Wing, but in accordance with the Administration and its goals. Each First Lady is different and has her own ideas about what the role should be. But there are a few key staff positions that we should start with, Press Secretary, Social Secretary and a Director of Scheduling and Advance, are all positions any First Lady will need. I would suggest we also discuss a Director of Policy who will be able to help you craft and implement your own policy ideas."

"So, a Press Secretary to keep the baying media happy?"

"Yes, although we'll hear more from the polite Vanity Fair types than the baying Washington Post reporters."

* * *

As Donna leaves Blair House she reflects on her morning. She's pleased, they managed to discuss a number of names for the First Lady's staff, and they have appropriated one of Blair House's many sitting rooms as temporary office space. Donna is also hopeful that Helen has started to think about the type of First Lady she will become. With two small children, she won't want to take the long overseas trips that Mrs Bartlett used to promote the US and its ideals, but she will none the less be busy, hopefully starting with promotion of the Santos education plan.

Donna checks her phone messages, on the way into OEOB, apparently word is out that she has a new job and too many people in Washington have her phone number. She definitely needs an assistant, and a Press Secretary, at least half of the messages seem to be from the news magazines, probably keen to learn what the First Lady-elect is wearing to the First Lady's Christmas Party.

Donna smiles to herself, her own slinky slate grey dress is hanging in her new 'office' so she doesn't need to head home to change. She's looking forward to an elegant stress free White House Ball. Neither Leo's funeral nor Ellie's wedding were easy, even Josh at his most distracted or worried would always 'wake up' when she slipped some _teasing_ elusive sexual reference into their banter, but he'd been so depressed about the floundering campaign, that at Ellie's wedding he'd hadn't noticed her throwing herself at him. At least it will be easier to get his attention this evening. With that elevating thought she enters the transition offices.

"Donna! Welcome back!"

"Ronna! How've things been?"

"It's been busy! And I thought it would all be easier after the campaign!"

"'Fraid not Ronna, this is it for the next four years, eight if we're lucky!" Donna spots Lou and heads after her. "Lou, do you have a moment?"

"Sure." She replies heading back into her office. "You're leaving us? Sure we can't entice you back? Josh wanted you as Deputy Press Secretary."

"Thanks, but no, it's better I don't work with Josh right now, I accepted the job with Helen Santos though, so I'll still be around if there's anything the First Lady-elect's office can help you with."

"Great! Can I start passing off press enquiries relating to Mrs Santos to you?"

"By the looks of my phone messages the press already know. We're hoping to hire a Press Secretary this afternoon though."

"Annabeth?"

"She's our preference, so hopefully."

"She'll be great, she's a bit too pixie like to represent the President Elect, but perfect for Helen."

"I just wanted to say thank you, for everything during the campaign, for hiring me."

"You're welcome, you were great at the job, that's all I needed. Just try and keep the First Lady-elect on message, and Josh calm and relaxed and things will be easier for us all."

Donna grins at the herculean task, and gets up to leave. "I'm not sure I'll manage either of those for long, but I'll try. Thanks again, for everything."

Donna wanders over to Josh's office "Otto, does Josh have a moment?"

"Yes, he's just going over briefing documents with Sam, you can go right in."

"Thanks." She knocks and enters. "Hello, I'm wondering which one of you lucky guys fancies buying me lunch?"

Josh flashes her his dimples as he looks up from the documents he's pouring over.

"Donna." Sam gets up to hug her. "I've missed you."

"Well, you shouldn't have sent me away then should you."

"Hey, I sent Josh, I just forgot he couldn't cope without you for a day, let alone a whole week. How was Hawaii?"

"Brilliant! We went whale watching at sunset, and on a trek through the forest, the waterfalls were to die for. And the beach, it was so peaceful, we sat staring at the ocean for hours drinking lethal blue cocktails, well I did."

Sam turns to check with Josh, who's trying not to turn puce.

Donna takes pity on him drawing Sam's attention again. "It was great, thanks, _so_, do you want to hear more about it over lunch? It looks like Josh is going to be reading for a week, so I'm at a loose end."

"Sure I'm free for half an hour, so long as Josh doesn't mind me taking you out on the town?"

Josh addresses Donna, "I'm sorry, I don't have time, too much to catch up on."

"I know, I'll see you this evening, do you fancy picking me up from Blair House and walking over to the White House together?"

"Sure, I'll see you later. And remember, Sam has a fiancée, so behave."

She smiles, "Oh, I think he's safe for now. I'll see you this evening."

* * *

Josh knocks at the door he's been directed to. "Donna?"

"Come in" she's on the phone "I'm sorry Connie, it's No Comment, you know how it works... Thanks." She finishes the call and puts the phone in her purse. "You're early, well, earlier than I expected, did Sam push you out the door?"

"Yeah, I think he was missing his fiancée."

"She's coming tonight? I can't wait to meet her, he was surprisingly coy about her at lunch. Still, I think he was keen to hear all about you enjoying Hawaii."

Josh is confused, didn't Sam tell Donna his fiancée is Ainsley Hayes?

She must have caught the odd look on his face. "Not another call girl?"

Josh laughs, "Nope, definitely not, I'm surprised Sam didn't tell you all about her."

She gets up from her chair and absentmindedly pulls on her shoes. How can he have forgotten how beautiful she is? She's always beautiful, but Donna in a ball gown is something that never fails to make his heart skip a beat. Or two. The dark grey, of this dress is making her skin more luminous, the slinky fabric hugging her breasts falls beautifully from her hips into a long full, flowing skirt that swishes when she moves. He looks up to her face, enveloped with soft blonde curls. She's tall, slightly taller than him in these heels. Stunning.

He snaps back into the moment. "I'm sorry I couldn't join you for lunch."

"I know."

"I really was busy. I wanted to."

"It's okay Josh, I know. How was your day?"

"Good" his eyes light up, "of course nobody asked me to rub suntan lotion into their long, long legs, so, you know, it's all relative."

"That's not part of your job Josh, not even if the President-elect asks!"

She picks up her shawl and walks towards him reaching for her coat.

"Are you ready for this Josh?"

Is he ready for this? He should be, it's certainly been long enough coming. Even if he isn't he's not ready to lose Donna again. "Yeah," he kisses her, "But don't let them gang up on me!"

* * *

The lights, the music, the alcohol. Donna happily entertaining their companions with useless Hawaiian trivia. He's mesmerised.

"… the Aloha State, it's from the Polynesian alofa, which means love, or compassion, or sometimes mercy, of course they're really all the same thing, which explains why they just had one word."

"So, Donna," Matt Santos teases her "Did you find _mercy_ in the _Aloha_ State?" He means love.

Her eyes flicker to Josh, and she smiles, "Maybe just a little, compassion."

Helen fixes her husband with a firm stare. "It wouldn't hurt us to visit."

"I'll see if I can get Air Force One to land next time we're over the Pacific. Being the President may come with some perks."

Donna's back to her trivia. "There's actually a long history of Presidential layovers in Hawaii after visits to Asia and the Pacific. It's a great place for a vacation."

Abbey and the President have emerged from the crowd, "Except Jed doesn't believe in vacations that don't require a coat and snow boots. Helen," she leans in for a kiss, "hopefully you'll have more luck persuading your husband to take some time off in a hospitable part of the world. Could I borrow you for a moment, I'd like you to meet Veronica Tockington from the Women's Caucus."

As Josh watches the First Ladies retreat across the room he's vaguely aware that the President has launched into a National Parks lecture.

"… it was the first National Park in a US Territory, and of course, later split into two separate parks. There are more endangered species in the Haleakalā National Park than any other park in the United States. It's a unique biosphere, with many endangered species. Are you planning a visit Matthew?"

"No, I'm not planning any visits just yet, Donna was just telling us about her vacation."

"Sunrise from the volcano is spectacular. Make sure they let you see it if you take a trip. Did you get to the National Parks Donna?"

"I'm afraid not Mr President, although there were some beautiful waterfalls on the forest trails, and the scenery was spectacular."

"And how was your vacation Josh? Where did you end up?"

Josh wishes the President didn't enjoy torturing him quite so much, and wonders why he can't summon more swagger. "Hawaii." He's grimacing.

"That's a coincidence. Did you bump into one another?"

Josh can see Donna's slight smile at the President's feigned innocence and choice of words. Experience tells him that President Bartlett can draw things out for maximum embarrassment. "We went together Sir. I took Donna to Hawaii."

"You took an assistant with you to Hawaii? I thought the point of a vacation was to get away from work."

"No Sir, I took Donna with me to Hawaii, and there was no work. We're …"

"_You're_…?"

"You're not making this easy Sir." Josh is bemused by the comforting smile the President gives Donna. He just has to say it. _Just has to say it_. "We're dating."

"You're dating! And when did you _finally_ realise that there was nobody more qualified to fill your heart than the lovely Donna?"

He's pleased he can answer this question, "After your inauguration Sir. The second one." Ok, so that wasn't a _great_ answer. "I didn't manage to tell her for quite some time though. We've only very recently started dating."

"Goodness Josh, it's lucky your political reflexes are faster than your romantic ones."

Josh can feel Donna's warm smile comforting him, he reaches for her hand and draws her over to him. "We got there in the end."

The President leans forward to kiss Donna. "Well Donna, I know I don't need to tell you to look after Josh, but make sure he does his fair share of the looking after. Remember, the 82nd Airborne work for me."

He can feel the swagger return, and can't help himself. "Not for long Sir."

The President fixes him with a stern gaze, waiting while he squirms. "I may be the _out_ going President, but I like to think I'll still hold enough sway around here after I'm gone to keep an eye on you. And if that doesn't work then I'm sure Abbey and the girls, will have something to say to you."

Josh is trying to ignore the suppressed laughter coming from the President-elect, one President commenting on his love life is really one too many. "Of course Mr President. And I fully intend to look after Donna, we've spent too long getting here."

"Good. I'm pleased you have one another. These aren't easy jobs, you need someone to hold, someone to ground you, someone to love."

Josh is still absorbing the President's response when Donna replies "Thank you Mr President, now, do you mind if he whisks me away to the dance floor?"

"Be my guest Donna."

"Thank you Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **This is the second of this evening's chapters. For me this is a natural stopping point, so if you'd like this story to continue then I may require some persuasion, and a fair dollop of inspiration! This chapter is a big thanks to AuggieDeeksNico ( u/321921/AuggieDeeksNico) and is her payment of choice for having read through all the boring bits. The ending was actually written for her well before I filled out the middle, and she's been desperate for me to fill in the gaps, and thanks to her encouragement and enthusiasm I did finally get there!

Thanks to Aaron Sorkin & John Wells being just so cute and adorable, and for creating such delicious characters. Sorry for borrowing them, but sometimes it just has to be done! x

**PLEASE NOTE - Chapter 4 was added at the same time as Chapter 5, so if you just skipped to the end to read the new chapter, back up one because you've missed a section!**

* * *

They're dancing, slowly. She knows it's not his thing, but she has an idea that holding her is preferable to going another round with the President.

"I thought you were going to stop them ganging up on me?"

She thinks he's cute when he's overwhelmed, but she'd prefer he didn't know that. "It was only the President Josh, and I got you out of there before your head exploded. You're lucky the First Lady wasn't with him, I'm sure she'd have had something to add."

"Thank you."

"_And _he said he was pleased for us."

"He threatened me."

She smiles. "Only if you screw up Josh. Now, do you think you could pretend you're enjoying holding me in your strong, _powerful_ arms, so we can retain some kind of dignity."

She can feel him relax somewhat beneath her fingers and by the end of the song he may even have enjoyed himself. She notices they leave the dance floor on the other side of the room from the President though.

She watches as he disappears through the crowds to get them drinks, and hearing her name turns to see who called. "Ainsley" Donna drops to the sofa beside the familiar face. "It's great to see you, Josh said you were back. White House Counsel, congratulations!"

"Thank you Donna, it's a privilege to be back. California was great, but I just love DC." Ainsley smiles sweetly at one of the servers, and manages to procure a tray of appetisers. "Are you hungry? These things always make me hungry. Sam's supposed to be getting me a drink, and hopefully something to eat, but he's taking his time."

"I wondered where he'd got to, I'm looking forward to meeting his fiancée. What's she like?"

"Delightful. Everybody says so. Charming, and infuriating, and beautiful, and intelligent, more intelligent than him." Ainsley flashes her engagement ring and holds out her hand. "Hi, Ainsley Hayes, Sam's fiancée, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Donna blinks a couple of times.

"I take it from the look on your face Sam forgot to tell you about us?"

"I – I knew he had a fiancée, but he never told me your name, never said it was you."

Ainsley laughs "I think we just got so used to keeping things under wraps when we were working together he just forgets he's allowed to talk about it now."

"You – you were together before?"

"Oh, nothing official, but we had our moments. It all got too complicated after the MS though. We met up again about a year ago, in California, and well, we always had chemistry, but the timing was better this time."

Donna grins to herself, she knows all about chemistry and timing. She shakes her head. "I'm glad timing is finally on our side."

"Josh?" Ainsley's grinning, "And how was Hawaii?"

"Great, we did our best to make up for nine years of chemistry and bad timing."

Donna spots Josh returning from across the room, drinks in hand, winding past Will. She can feel herself smiling just catching a glimpse of him. She tries to concentrate on Ainsley, but her eyes are drawn back to Josh... and Amy.

Josh has stopped to talk to Amy. Donna's suddenly flustered, embarrassed. Why does she feel like she's intruding on a private moment? Josh and Amy were over a long time ago, and according to popular gossip Amy's very happy with her current relationship. They're just saying hello.

Maybe It's because Donna remembers the days when she was the intruder. Not intentionally, but she was a constant in Josh's life, a constant that Amy could never erase. She was always at the other end of the phone, always there for him, always pulling him away from her bed, always in a ball gown at White House events, a spare date.

Donna tries to remember why Josh and Amy could never work, would never work. Donna is the one that understands Josh. Now's the time to understand Josh. Can she remember that Josh loves her? Amy is just a colleague, an extra in their love story, not even an intruder.

She's kissing him. Amy's kissing him. On the cheek. Donna looks at her lap, when she looks back up Josh is walking towards her alone. She tries to remember what Ainsley's been talking about, but it won't come. Luckily Sam appears to distract them.

"You two look cosy, what have you been planning?"

* * *

"Josh"

He's startled, Amy's grinning at him.

"You look happy J. With Donna."

He gives a half smile, not sure what conversation they're having.

"I'm glad Josh, I didn't know if I would be, but I am. I'm pleased you've stopped wasting your time."

"I am – happy."

"That's good. I'm glad she waited for you. You've been in love with her for a long time J." She leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. "Be happy, love's much easier when you're happy."

"I didn't know Amy. I was, in love, but I didn't know."

"Just don't forget." She walks away.

Josh scan's the room for Donna hoping to get his balance back. He spots her chatting to Sam and Ainsley. Hopefully she's realised Ainsley and Sam are engaged. He smiles to himself, he should have told her. Sam should have told them both.

* * *

As they're leaving Charlie appears. "Josh, CJ needs you for five minutes. In her office."

"She's still working?"

"Yeah, there's a thing, in Jerusalem. It's morning there."

He looks to Donna to check she's ok with him disappearing. She's been kind of preoccupied, distant.

"No, go, I'll be fine. I'll wait in the foyer. Will he be long Charlie?"

"No, five, maybe ten minutes, CJ just wants to fill him in."

He leans over and kisses Donna on the lips, and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "I won't be long."

As they leave Donna at the doors to the West Wing and head through to the CJ's office Charlie drawl his name. "_Josh-ua Ly-man_."

Who knew his name could be stretched so far. He sighs, "This is going to be about Donna isn't it? Can we just get it over with?"

"Well it took _you_ long enough. I've been wondering for years why you couldn't just kiss her and get it over with."

"Zoey?"

"Hey, I told her, I manned up. That's a _relation-ship_. You just carried on letting Donna get you coffee every day ignoring the obvious."

"She never got me coffee Charlie, well, only when I really screwed up. She was too busy doing everything else."

"So what job have you got Donna doing now she doesn't have to pick up after you? Anything less than Deputy Press Secretary and I'm going to need a serious talk with you."

"I asked, she got a better offer though, Mrs Santos' new Chief of Staff."

"That'll do!"

"So, are you staying around? I can use you if you want to stay, CJ has great things to say about you."

Charlie knocks at CJ's door and opens it for him. "Sorry, I'll look you up after I've finished law school!"

"Make sure you do that Charlie." Josh slaps the door as he watches Charlie leave, not sure why he's so sorry things are ending when he has an exciting new beginning ahead.

"CJ, Jerusalem?"

* * *

His meeting with CJ takes longer than expected. He'd forgotten to factor in the now familiar cross examination about his altered relationship with Donna. Ten minutes into the 'Josh and Donna Quiz' and CJ's reached a reflective mood. "We put our lives on hold for these jobs Josh, and what have we achieved?"

"Another four years."

"Was it worth it?"

"I'll tell you in four years."

"You're lucky, doing it with Donna this time. Don't take it for granted."

"I'll see you tomorrow CJ, she's waiting for me."

The Lobby's empty when Josh enters, apart from the ever present security. Donna's coat is draped over the arm of a sofa near the entrance. He places his coat and bag down beside it, and raises his eyes to the familiar security guard who indicates with a nod that Donna's in their old bullpen.

When he spots her she's standing in the dark, in the centre of his old office, just staring out the window. Thinking? The moonlight shimmers through her hair, off her dress, giving her an ethereal look. He wonders what's on her mind. So much of their history played out here. He stands quietly just inside the doorway, watching her breathe.

They worked hard here, but the office doesn't remind him of work, it reminds him of the times they sat together, eating lunch, drinking beer, arguing over politics, just the two of them. He knows Donna is a great devil's advocate. With that wacky sense of humour and a penchant for irony she had made him see both sides of many policies. Her quick wit allowing her to spot the flaws in his positions, exploiting them till exasperation made him change his mind or find a better argument.

She kept him confused, grounded yet off balance at the same time, interspersing her political quips with the briefest flashes of blatant sexuality, flashes he really should have wondered more about. Ok, he'd thought about them, but never at the time, it was always a more private reflection, an afterthought.

He realises now that she had developed a perfect distraction technique. It kept him thinking, thinking about her. Finding humorous ways of winning their war of words, instead of using the time to wonder what she really meant to him. Of course it had only distracted him for so long, he had eventually realised, but by then they had settled into their happy routine, an old married couple before he'd ever worked up the sense to kiss her.

He calls to her quietly, doesn't want to startle her. "Donna?"

She turns to him.

"You're beautiful."

She smiles. "You don't look bad either Joshua."

He flashes his dimples, looks down to the floor and back to her. "You're always beautiful Donna. I can't remember how I ever managed to concentrate with you around."

"Yet amazingly, some days you barely noticed me." She quips.

He pauses. "You had me so dizzy, some days it was hard to concentrate. I noticed though." He remembers his favourite fantasy, Donna in a ball gown tying his bowtie and then kissing him most _thoroughly_ against the wall. His wall, his calm place. He blushes as he remembers how it would evolve. It wasn't always Donna on her knees though.

She walks towards him, towards the door, kisses him fleetingly on the cheek and makes to leave. He reaches for her wrist, pulls her back to him, his hands on her waist, holding her still.

He can't let her go just yet. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Amy. How long it took us to get here?"

"Amy?"

"I saw you talking"

He realises she saw Amy kiss him. "We took too long getting here. I should have kissed you a long time ago. Amy's pleased I've stopped wasting time, and that I'm with someone who makes me happy. She'll kill me if I screw it up."

Donna's using her seductive voice. "Josh, that's my job."

"Are you going to have time?"

She straightens his bowtie and pulls him to her lips, speaking between electric kisses. "I'll make time." She's nibbling his lower lip, probing his mouth, her hands in his hair, holding him to her.

He's dreamed about kissing her in his office for so long. He tries to remember this isn't his fantasy. Tries not to push her against the wall. Tries to remember this isn't his office anymore. Tries to keep control.

He breaks the kiss.

"Josh?" she's enquiring.

"Just a moment, I need a moment." He rests his forehead on hers, breathing in deeply, hoping she hasn't noticed the bulge in his trousers. Are her nipples straining against the flimsy material of her dress? Is she as aroused as him? Unconsciously he reaches out to her breast, drawn to her arousal.

Her voice catches. "Josh, we can't."

He breathes deeply again, kisses her cheek and takes a step back, staring deep into her eyes, trying to calm himself. After a few moments he's feeling more relaxed.

She smiles, a cruel flash of pure lust. "I love you Josh."

He grins, knowing he's happy to be confused by Donna. "I love you too."

* * *

They barely speak on the taxi journey home. They don't want words, don't need small talk, they want to hold one another, let their bodies communicate their desire. She settles for Josh's hand on her leg, his fingers lazily massaging her inner thigh through the silky material of her ball gown. She can feel the heat rise within her. It is all she can do to breathe, talking is beyond her, she has _no_ words that can be said in a taxi.

She places her hand over his, stilling his fingers, she can take no more, not until they are behind closed doors. She feels Josh's eyes, studying her expression, but can't meet his gaze, that would mean giving in to the lust rising within, and that wasn't going to happen in a taxi, not any more than it could happen in a deserted West Wing office.

He barely has time to drop his bag inside the door before she's kissing him, her hands in his curls, ruffling his adorable hair. He closes the door behind them and she can feel the cool of the plaster against her shoulders as he backs her into the wall, his body pressed against her, in all the right places.

Her hands move to his bowtie, loosening it. Josh has pulled away from her lips, he's studying her expression, almost imperceptibly shaking his head. He lifts her hands from his shoulders, entwining her fingers with his, and presses them to the wall at her sides. His lips explore her jaw, neck, her collar bone has never felt this good. Her nipples are hard against her dress as his body rubs the material over them.

His hands release hers and have moved to explore her hips, her ass. She leaves her hands against the wall it's helping remind her which way is up.

His voice catches, stutters, "Donna, are you wearing underwear."

Half moan, half word, "No."

"I'm so very glad I didn't know this earlier." He's speaking to her chest through his kisses.

He drops to his knees in front of her, his hands holding her hips in place, steadying them both. He's looking up at her, worshipping her, running his hands down the flowing skirt of her ball gown, skimming her thighs, calves, ankles. He's lifting her feet, slowly one at a time, removing her shoes, his hands hidden beneath the hem of her dress.

He's teasing her, running his fingers up inside her skirt, lazily brushing the outsides of her long legs. Doesn't he know where she needs him? She knows he knows. He's just taking his time, making her wait, making her wet, like she hasn't waited long enough. His hands are gently kneading her hips, moving her dress up, making room for him to work.

His long fingers tip-tap a beat across her abdomen, across her hip bones, quickly down her thighs until suddenly with a swoosh of material his head is beneath her gown, kissing his way back up her sensitive skin.

One hand steadies her as the other slips between her thighs, briefly investigating the dampness that's been growing, waiting. His hand slides lower, lifting a leg over his shoulder making room for his mouth, his tongue connecting with her clit, sucking, lapping at the oasis between her legs, probing.

She moans. His fingers have found their way inside, slipping in easily, swirling, igniting the flames within. He's barely touched her yet she can already feel herself losing control.

"Josh" her voice is unsteady, trembling, she's hoping he'll slow down without her needing to find the words.

"Josh", she calls again. This time he releases her clit, gently breathing, blowing against her, allowing her a moment to calm, brace herself against the wall.

As his fingers continue their massage deep within, with one hand she reaches for the steadying purchase of the door frame, her other hand gently guiding his head back deep between her thighs. His tongue again seeks out the throbbing bud of her clit, massaging, sucking licking.

She works to keep her hips from jolting against his steadying hand, as she shudders against his lips. Her leg wrapped around his back keeping him pressed against her as she tries to remain upright, riding his comforting embrace through her orgasm.

When the room comes back into focus he's still holding her steady, his head against her pelvis, her leg still wrapped around his back, beneath the folds of her dress. Breathing slowly she releases him, allowing him to emerge from under her skirt, and rise to kiss her taking her body into his strong steady arms.


End file.
